Conventionally, various types of timepieces that allow indication of information about physical quantity as well as time information have been known, such as wristwatches and table clocks. For example, according to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-85935, a target display timepiece in a digital format that allows numerical indication of the current degree of achievement compared with a desired target for a certain period is disclosed. Additionally, according to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 5332069, a timepiece that allows easy understanding of the extent of power consumption at the current time compared with a target level or the like is disclosed.